


Breathe With Me

by Donts



Series: Donts' Whumptober2020 writings [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Concerned Gwen, Gen, Gwen is a Good Friend, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Whumptober 2020, can be read as platonic or romantic tbh, caring Gwen, oh the projection is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donts/pseuds/Donts
Summary: Merlin has a panic attack. that's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Gwen & Merlin (Merlin)
Series: Donts' Whumptober2020 writings [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952098
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Breathe With Me

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober day 18  
>  **panic attacks** | phobias | paranoia

Merlin was not used to the city. He had grown up in Ealdor, a very small village. In Camelot, it was constantly moving, people rushing by, knights walking in their clanking armor, people coming in and out for trade.

It could be a lot to handle. Sometimes, the noise and touches and sun just was too much. Today was one of those days.

Merlin had already woke with tense shoulders. It would be busy preparing for a feast today, and Merlin had to start moving.

He made to get the Prince's breakfast.

Too many people were rushing by him, too many brushed shoulders with him. Too many sounds were happening at once, chatter, yelling, the click of shoes, laughter, a wheelbarrow.

It was even worse in the kitchen.

Too many strong smells attacked his nose, the yelling of the cook and clanging of pots seemed to be ten times louder than usual. Merlin shuffled through the swarm of servants and picked up a plate and quickly made to leave.

His heart was beating quickly, he breath seemed to be escaping him. Merlin felt himself shaking, plenty of people still rushing through the halls.

_There's too many. It's too much. Just stop! Make it stop!_

Merlin couldn't breathe. He felt smushed. He felt trapped. He dropped the plate of food with a clang, hands going to hold his throat.

Before he even realized what was happening, he was on the ground. He was sobbing and hyperventilating. 

A few servants kneeled down next to him, asking him what was wrong.

_Too many people. Stop looking! Leave me alone!_

Merlin curled up and put his hands over his head, shaking like a leaf in the wind.

His ears were ringing and muffled the sounds around him. The only thing he could hear was his own heaving breaths and sobs.

"...lin? Merlin? Hey it's okay," A warm voice pulled through.

"Gwen," Merlin choked out, lifting his head.

"Hello, Merlin," Gwen have a smile, though was clearly worried.

The rest of the servants had left, Gwen having shooed them off.

Merlin reached forward and grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly.

Gwen put her other hand on top of Merlin's, gently massaging it with her thumb.

"Can you stand?"

Merlin shook his head no.

"That's alright," Gwen moved to sit next to him. "Breathe with me, Merlin."

Gwen breathed slowly, encouraging Merlin even if he couldn't breathe correctly at first. His breaths were choppy, stuttering with his sobs.

Gwen gently traced shaped on the back of Merlin's hand, counting the breaths out for him.

Merlin slowly controlled his breathing. His head ached and a strong fatigue washed over him.

He slumped into Gwen, weakly hugging her.

Gwen hugged him back, tracing shapes on his back.

"Let's get you to your room, Merlin," Gwen whispered before Merlin fell asleep.

"Okay," Merlin mumbled.

Gwen helped him up, and kept her arm around him the entire way to his chambers.

Merlin was disoriented and dizzy, relying on Gwen to get him home.

Gwen opened the physicians chambers, alerting Gaius.

"What happened?" Gaius asked nervously.

Gwen felt Merlin tense up at the Gaius' loud voice.

"Shhh, it's okay, Merlin. He just had a panic attack, he needs rest," Gwen explained in a hushed voice.

Gaius nodded and turned to make Merlin a warm meal for when he waked.

Gwen brought Merlin into his room and laid him down on the bed, tucking him in.

"Go to sleep, Merlin. You need rest," Gwen murmured warmly.

Merlin hummed in response, eyes already closed. Gwen played with his hair until his breath evened out. She took in the sight of his tear stained cheeks and frowned.

She kissed his head and quietly exited the room.

"I'll do his duties for him today," Gwen spoke to Gaius.

The physician turned to her and smiled.

"He's lucky to have you."

"It's my pleasure," Gwen replied with a warm smile.

"Take care if him for me," She added before she left.

"Always."

**Author's Note:**

> I feel not good so I'm gonna try and project into a few of these prompts tonight :')
> 
> ❤️comments and kudos appreciated ❤️


End file.
